battel of the bands
by forgottenTLR
Summary: A new band has entered a band made up of onlay girls, what will happen when the girls meet a rivel band by the name of darkness, will there be love or will this battel kill love. the piaring mainly is shika/temari but there are others.this is my first R
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**Meet the rivals**

"Welcome to the battle of the bands you must be the band from Suna" a woman with black hair said. The girls look at her and nodded.

"Can I have your name and you can go through the glass door your lugged will be taken to your room and you will perform so the other bands can know what they're up against"

"Wait what" Ino jelled like a drama queen

"Well hello newbies" A boy with amber hair and brown eyes on the sides of his checks were painted in red, Ino turned and giggled. The rest of the girls turned and Hinata turned red. All the girls jaws fell open. If you look up sexy you'll see a photo of them. They turned back to the woman at the desk

"Temari, Hinata, Sakura, Ino and Tenten" Temari reported, the woman tiped into her computer and handed them the key to their room and the went through the glass door, seeing a massive stage and people sitting they go wolf whistles _**(AN: let me tell you why)**_

_**Ino: her blond her is tide in a high pony with a fringe over her right eye in the fringe is a purple streak. She was wearing a little purple dress with thigh high stiletto boots.**_

_**Sakura: her pink her had black highlights, her being the drummer she is wearing a black skinny with sneakers and black top with a pink skull on it.**_

_**Hinata: her hair hang lose around her waist, she is wearing a white skinny with black ankle boots and a blue long sleeved shirt with a V neck.**_

_**Tenten: her two buns hairstyle, she's wearing black skirt not too long not to short, a Japanese styled green shirt and pumps.**_

_**Temati: her four pigtails style, she's wearing a black skinny with black boots and a red shirt with a black skull on it.**_

The sat down only to have the boys from earlyher came and sat infront of them. The boy with amber hair turned.

"Well hello ladies I'm Kiba, welcome and we would love to make your stay a pleasurable one, would you like to meet the rest of the band" Kiba flirted, Temari let out a sight

"sure" Ino screamed

"Okay this is Sasuke, Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru" Kiba said

Temari looked up and looked strait into milky brown eyes and a pineapple head

'you do know that you have a pineapple on your head" Tamari commented

A woman spoke into the mic and the boys turned. "Okay first up we have The Suna Bitches" the girls got walked up to the stage. Sakura went to the drums, Tenten to the electric piano, Hinat and Ino on Base, Temari stood in front of the mic and took it of the stand a man came and took it away.

"1,2,3" Sakura screamed and started playing Ino, Tenten and Hinata joined in and Temari started sing.

**How can I decide what's right?  
When you're clouding up my mind  
Can't win your losing fight  
all the time**

Not gonna ever own what's mine  
When you're always taking sides  
You won't take away my pride  
No, not this time  
Not this time

How did we get here?  
When I use to know you so well  
how did we get here?  
Well, I think I know  


Shikamaru's eyes flow open she can really sing and they play in perfect harmony**(AN: Its Decode from paramore)**

**The truth is hiding in your eyes  
And it's hanging on your tongue  
Just boiling in my blood,  
But you think that I can't see**

What kind of man that you are  
If you're a man at all  
Well, I will figure this one out  
on my own  
on my own

I'm screaming "I love you so..."  
But my thoughts you can't decode

How did we get here?  
when I use to know you so well  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know

Do you see what we've done?  
We're gonna make such fools of ourselves  
Do you see what we've done?  
We're gonna make such fools of ourselves

How did we get here?  
when I use to know you so well  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know

I think I know  
I think I know  
There is something I see in you  
It might kill me I want it to be true

The crowed cheared making Hinata blush like made Temari High fived every girl, the woman came up again and took the mic from Temari, the girls returned to their seats.

"Okay next up is Darkness" Kiba and the guy when up to the stage making girls fall over, Sasuke was on drums, Neji on gutair and Naruto and Kiba on Base and Shikamaru sang.

**If I had to I would put myself right beside you (The diary of Jane, Breaking Benjamin)  
So let me ask, would you like that? Would you like that?  
And I don't mind if you say this love is the last time  
So now I'll ask, do you like that? Do you like that? No!**

Something's getting in the way  
Something's just about to break  
I will try to find my place  
In the diary of Jane  
So tell me how it should be!

Try to find out what makes you tick as I lie down  
Sore and sick, do you like that? Do you like that?  
There's a fine line between love and hate and I don't mind  
Just let me say that I like that, I like that

Something's getting in the way  
Something's just about to break  
I will try to find my place  
In the diary of Jane

As I burn another page  
As I look the other way  
I still try to find my place  
In the diary of Jane  
So tell me how it should be!

Desperate, I will crawl, waiting for so long  
No love, there is no love  
Die for anyone, what have I become?

Something's getting in the way  
Something's just about to break  
I will try to find my place  
In the diary of Jane

As I burn another page  
As I look the other way  
I still try to find my place  
In the diary of Jane

A few more bands preformed and the woman came up to make and amusement for everyone to go to their rooms. The girls walked into their room chatting but only to find…


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys this is my first fanfic so understand and English is not my first Lang. So understand mistakes and I do not own Naruto.**

**Enjoy **

**Chapter 2:**

**Oh Hell No!**

The girls walked into their room chatting but only to find the boys from the band Darkness, Naruto screamed like a girl.

"What the hell" Ino screamed

"I could say the same" Neji answered looking at Tenten

"Get out of our room" they all screamed together

"Oh Hell No" they all screamed and rushed to the reception. The woman with black hair looked at them

"Yes"

"You screwed up they are in our room" Sakura yelled her eye twitching. The woman typed something and looked up

"Oh dear me you were double booked and the hotel if full sorry you will have to sear the 2 king sized beds in your room and 3 couches." She said and walked away

"Oh I'm going to burn this place down" Sakura screamed

"Look people there is nothing we can do and I would like a nap now so we sear so what" Shikamaru . They all nodded and walked to the room 10 people in a room with 2 beds and 3 couches of great. The girls ran paste the boys to the beds.

"Oh no you don't" Shikamaru screamed and tackled Temari. The fight went on for about a hour and when they were done they found, Ino, Sakura and Tenten jumping on one bed and Hinata and Naruto on the other.

"This isn't going to work" Temari sighed

"Wait" Kiba screamed, "Don't we still have the mattress in the back of my double cab, we left it there for Shika last time"

"Go get it" Temari yelled. Shikamaru studies Temari her dusty blond hair a better shade then the other blond, Her skinny hugged her body and she was wiggling her feet uncomfortably with met the boots belonged to one of the other girls because it hurts her. He then looked a Naruto jumping on the bed then to Neji who was shaking his head he had strong views and _a lady was always_ first was one of them. Kiba was out and Sasuke just looked bored.

"Naruto get your ass off the bed" shikamaru asked

"What why" Naruto groaned

"Because as you can see one person with boobs still needs the bed, and sins you have balls you will give it to her" Sasuke commented. "So get your ass off" He yelled and Naruto jumped of the bed, Temari thanked Shikamaru.

"You should take those boots off" Shikamaru answered back.

The boy got settled Naruto and kiba got the mattress and the res the couches. They all had sweet dreams about chocolate bunnies (**AN: I just had too)**

The boys laid peacefully, Kiba like a dog, Naruto was hugging his pullow, Sasuke his boring self, Neji was falling off the couch and Shika well is Shika.

Loud singing interrupted their sleep:

**I can't decide  
You have made it harder just to go on  
And why, all the possibilities where I was wrong**

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating.  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here.  
'Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here.  
I still try holding onto silly things, I never learn.  
Oh why, all the possibilities I'm sure you've heard.

All the boy groaned and Neji Fell onto Naruto making him scream and the music stop. Five girls ran out two of them holding Guitars ready to hit. The boy sweat dropped and jaws hang on the ground why becouse:

_**Ino: A purple strapped top, a short girl's boxers and Purple socks that go to her knee.**_

_**Sakura: A monster boys shit that went over her short boxers and fluffy slippers.**_

_**Hinata: a long sleeved blue shirt and a boxer with socks.**_

_**Tenten: A SpongeBob shirt and black short boxers.**_

_**Temari: A Red Strapped top, a short black boxer and socks that went to the thigh and slippers, her hair hanged just over her shoulders.**_

"Are you crazy we thought someone got killed" screamed Ino. The boyes turned around to form a group **(you now like before a game or whatever)**

"Right boy you the same as I just got a boner the size of mount Everest" Kiba whispered to them.

"Okay what's the plan" Sasuke whispered looking back to the girls seeing no one and back to the group. "They're gone"

"No were not idiot" Sakura said under him they all jumped and ran around in the room.

"We have to get ready that group thing is today eight" Temari said and walked into the bedroom, the girls followed. Shika looked at his watch its six in the morning for what do the need two hours to get ready. The boys went back to sleep their alarm went off at 7:30. Causing them all to run around like chickens. Neji ran into the little Kitchen to make coffee her ran straight into Tenten. Spilling coffee all over her white shirt.

"Son of a bitch" she screamed as the coffee burned her she ripped of the shirt leaving Neji with the sight of a bra, and two perfect boobs.

"Uhm uhm sorry" Neji started

"Save it" She said walking out of the kitchen finding both bands looking at her in amassment

"What have you never seen a bra before?" She screamed and walked into the bed room returning with a Black shirt that said I'm with stupid and an arrow pointing left. The bands left to ghter to the big stage again. Neji walking on Tenten's left trying to tell her he'll buy her new shirt, Kiba walked next to Ino checking out her ass, Sakura and Sasuke was talking about drums, Naruto was talking to Hinata about Breaking Benjamin, Shika was looking at Temari's shoes seeing sneaker the same make as what he was wearing he looked up seeing they matched, both had red shirts on and a skinny and the sneakers were the same make.

"We match"

'What" She turned to him and he saw her lime eyes were in the frame of black glasses.

"Why are you wearing that"

"Why do people wear glasses Shikamaru"

"Call me Shika everyone does"

"I'm not everyone now am I"

The sat down in band order. And the same woman a yesterday came up to the stage

"Moring people for today's activity bands will be paired and give and artist and they have to sing a song from that artist in 3 hours on the stage, one from each band will come forward and pull a another bands name, okay first up A band member from Darkness"

Kiba walked forward and pulled a name a grin appeared on his face

"Please read the band's name"

"The Suna Bitches"

The all let ought a sigh.

"Okay Now pull a artist" Kiba pulled out a card and rolled his face

"Justin Bieber"

They all jumped up and screamed NOOOOO, how are they going to survive this day…

**Okay all the Bieber fans if his name is spelled wrong sorry I don't listen to him so exuse. And once again plz R&R I need help choosing songs and English is not my first LANG. thanks I'll try updating every Saturday or so. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys this is my first fanfic so understand and English is not my first Lang. So understand mistakes and I do not own Naruto.**

**Enjoy **

**Chapter 3**

**Oh Fuck no**

How are they going to survive this day, other bands got their shit and we left for the room Ino jumping up and down saying song that we could use. Shikamaru got out his lap top and googled Justin Bieber and a list of songs on Youtube appeared.

"How about never say never"

"Yeah that could work" Ino said "But how are we going to work with two drummers"

Sakura looked at Sasuke

"We can play in harmony right" Sakura Asked

"Yeah if we had twenty four hours"

"Wait, you girls can sing"

"Oh fuck no" Tenten answered him "See there's a reason why Temari is the lead"

"Oh Panda come on we always do it" Ino said

"Yeah behind closed doors"

"Come on Panda we can do it and you're not alone we are all there" Ino and Sakura begged.

"Fine" All the girls jumped up and hugged her after that they practiced for Three hours and the time has come for them to perform.

"First we have Darkness and The Suna Bitches"

**Never say never (never never)**

**See I never thought that I could walk through fire( All the girls are singing)  
I never thought that I could take the burn  
I never had the strength to take it higher  
Until I reached the point of no return**

And there's just no turning back  
When your heart's under attack  
Gonna give everything I have  
It's my destiny

I will never say never  
(I will fight)  
I will fight till forever  
(Make it right)

Whenever you knock me down  
I will not stay on the ground  
Pick it up, pick it up  
Pick it up, pick it up  
Up, up, up, up, up and never say never

Ne-never say never  
Ne-never say never  
Ne-never say never

I never thought I could feel this power  
I never thought that I could feel this free  
I'm strong enough to climb the highest tower  
And I'm fast enough to run across the sea

And there's just no turning back  
When your hearts under attack  
Gonna give everything I have  
'Cause this is my destiny

I will never say never  
(I will fight)  
I will fight till forever  
(Make it right)

Whenever you knock me down  
I will not stay on the ground  
Pick it up, pick it up  
Pick it up, pick it up  
Up, up, up, up, up and never say never

Ne-never say never  
Ne-never say never  
Ne-never say never

Here we go, guess who? (Naruto Rapping)  
Naruto and SB (I did want to but I had to  
I gotcha lil bro, I can handle him  
Hold up, aight? I can handle him

Now he's bigger than me, taller than me  
And he's older than me and stronger than me  
And his arms a little bit longer than me  
But he ain't on a SB song with me

I be trying a chill  
They be trying to side with the thrill  
No pun intended  
Was raised by the power of Will

Like Luke with the Force  
When push comes to shove  
Like Kobe with the fourth  
Ice water with blood

I gotta be the best, and yes  
We're the fliest like David and Goliath  
I conquered the giant  
So now I got the world in my hand  
I was born from two stars  
So the moon's where I land

I will never say never  
(I will fight)  
I will fight till forever  
(Make it right)

Whenever you knock me down  
I will not stay on the ground  
Pick it up pick it up  
Pick it up pick it up  
Up, up, up, up, up and never say never

Ne-never say never  
Ne-never say never  
Ne-never say never

I will never say never  
(I will fight)  
I will fight till forever  
(Make it right)

Whenever you knock me down  
I will not stay on the ground  
Pick it up pick it up  
Pick it up pick it up  
Up, up, up, up, up aad never say never

Ne-never say never  
Ne-never say never  
Ne-never say never

Never say never

They bowled and as they looked up they saw…


End file.
